<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shhh by Spooks_on_Parade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973948">Shhh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade'>Spooks_on_Parade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Married Couple, Mild Embarrassment, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Secret hand jobs, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades’ muscles tensed in an attempt to tamp down a shiver and her eyes cut to him knowingly, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He was struggling to keep his breathing even as his body eagerly responded to her touch. This woman — his wife — was going to be the absolute death of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades’ muscles tensed in an attempt to tamp down a shiver and her eyes cut to him knowingly, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He was struggling to keep his breathing even as his body eagerly responded to her touch. This woman — his wife — was going to be the absolute death of him.</p><p>Persephone’s hand slid higher on his thigh, her expression betraying nothing of her actions as she prattled on with the various branch managers seated not but a few feet away from them. The perfect picture of engaged professionalism. Meanwhile, hidden under the long, dark-coloured tablecloth, her fingers slowly danced along the inseam of his trousers, occasionally taking the time to draw teasing little patterns into his skin beneath. She was torturing him. And what’s worse is that she knew it — was doing it intentionally! </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*BANG!*</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hades jumped suddenly in his seat, his knee slamming hard into the underside of the table as an unexpected pressure pulsed around his straining cock before dashing away again. All eyes turned to him, not just from his group, but from other diners and waitstaff within earshot. He could feel the heat of his embarrassment rise from his chest to the tips of his ears and he nervously cleared his throat. “Apologies,” he croaked before flagging down a nearby server. “A-a water, please.”</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Are you alright, my love?” Persephone asked, her face a portrait of innocent concern. "You look flushed."</p><p>“Yes, you are looking a bit ill, sir,” a faceless voice from their table agreed. Hades didn't know who’d said it, because he couldn’t take his eyes off of his shameless minx of a wife.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he managed through clenched teeth, red eyes burning. To anyone else, he looked unquestionably angry.</p><p>“Your water, Your Majesty,” the server said, placing the requested beverage on the table in front of the king, completely unaware of the simmering tension between the two rulers. “Is there anything else I —”</p><p>“Thank you, no,” Hades answered curtly before the poor attendant could even finish.</p><p>Persephone just smiled sweetly at her flustered husband and turned back to their party. “As I was saying, it isn’t fair to demand more of our employees than what was agreed upon when they were hired,” she said, acting like business as usual as her hand began to wander towards his fly again. “They entered into a contract outlining their duties. If their responsibilities change, then their contract needs to be renegotiated. Isn’t that right, my king?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, uh, yes. Absolutely.” He had no idea what he just agreed to. All he knew was that this beautiful goddess beside him was steadily stroking his ache underneath the table of a crowded restaurant in the middle of a business meeting that he desperately wanted to end. “Perhaps we should reschedule this for another time. May-maybe somewhere a little more <em> suitable to the endeavor?” </em></p><p>“Oh, but I think we’re making <em>excellent</em> progress here,” she countered, giving him a calculated squeeze that knocked the breath from his lungs. “Don’t you?”</p><p>He couldn’t respond. He knew, if he tried, that the most undignified sound he could possibly make would be the only answer he could give as his devious little wife continued to massage his hard cock through his clothes.</p><p>Persephone smirked and continued on, controlling the conversation for the both of them. She had to, because Hades’ brain was incapable of staying focused on anything other than her.</p><p>He watched her mouth move as she spoke, never minding that she was putting together a string of the most prosaic words imaginable. In that moment, all he cared about was the way her full, pouty lips curled around every syllable and the caress of her hand along his painfully restrained length. If there was a higher power than himself, he prayed to it that she would release him. As to whether he meant from her grasp or from his confinement, he wasn’t sure, but she did neither. Instead, her fingers drifted lower, forming a vee that straddled the swell of his balls, then drew back up along his shaft.</p><p>He needed to leave. Needed to sequester himself away so that he could beat one out before he dragged his sexy little wife to the floor in front of everyone. He would do it, too, without hesitation, if that was what she wanted. But he knew better. </p><p>Just as he was about to excuse himself, Persephone beat him to it with apologies for needing to step away and a “Please, no need to rise.” She took one last sip of her wine as she stood, letting him watch as a small bead of the deep red bordeaux slipped from the corner of her mouth. She caught it with a tantalizing flick of her tongue and then she walked away, leaving him alone with their employees and a raging hard-on.</p><p>Hades didn’t know what to do. His brain was fuzzy, and he had no clue what they had been discussing, and now he was trapped. The only respite he had was the glass of water brought by the server several minutes ago, so he drank, hoping he didn’t run out before his queen returned.</p><p>He’d nursed down about half of the tepid liquid when he suddenly felt a pair of small hands glide up between his thighs. His eyes bulged as he choked, coughing and sputtering into his glass. He looked like a damn fool gasping for air. In the past, he’d suffered much worse for far less, but still... He clapped a hand over his inflamed face and glared down at the pink goddess peeking up from between his quivering legs, a finger pressed to her lips.</p><p><em>"What are you doing?!"</em> he whispered harshly, at this point barely caring if the entire realm thought he’d lost his mind.</p><p>“Having dessert,” Persephone purred back.</p><p>He frowned at her, utterly flabbergasted.</p><p>She sighed. “I thought I might try to spice things up. You looked so miserable and uncomfortable.”</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I’m definitely uncomfortable!"</em>
</p><p>“I would gladly help with that, if you want.” Her large eyes sparkled up at him from under the table. She was completely hidden from the view of others thanks to his larger size and the floor-length table linens. “Tell me you don’t want it. I’ll stop.”</p><p>“I…” He needed her to stop. “I want you.”</p><p>She grinned at him, her lip caught between her teeth as her fingers moved to the closure of his trousers. He held his breath as she silently released the clips. Thank gods he’d worn suspenders that evening, because he didn’t think she’d be deterred at all by the jingle of a buckle. Not when she was so eager and he was so willing. Once his zipper lowered, he sighed. Even the slightest reprieve was immeasurably welcomed.</p><p>He finally returned his attention to the beings who now watched him curiously as he whispered incoherently to his crotch. The mortification burned his skin as he cleared his throat. “So, anyway, gentleman, ladies, what’s next on the aAah-genda?” his voice wavered.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Boss?”</p><p><em>"Exceptional,"</em> he hissed through his teeth as he tried for a reassuring smile. He failed.</p><p>Persephone’s breath was hot against his swollen flesh as her pliant lips sealed over the tip, kissing away the syrupy dew that escaped his slit.</p><p>“So, productivity?” Hades guessed, attempting to project some level of proficiency.</p><p>“We’ve already discussed that, Sir.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Her majesty was very clear on what would be acceptable and what would not.”</p><p>“Where <em>is</em> our queen? She’s been gone for a while now.”</p><p>“My wah-<em>ife</em> had annnnother matter to tend to,” Hades stressed, his fists bearing down on the tabletop, knuckles visibly blanched while Persephone licked and sucked at him like a lollipop. “Until she gets back, why don’t you each tell me, in <em>careful</em> detail,” he emphasized, one hand venturing down to cradle his enthusiastic wife’s jaw, “any concerns you might have with the policies covered so far.”</p><p>As hoped, the managers took the bait, going on and on about their various grievances. Their droning voices all faded to the background as the king closed his eyes and took the stolen time to bask in the pleasure his queen bestowed on him. Her soft, succulent lips nibbled and kissed along his shaft, drawing from him the occasional breathy sigh, easily passed off as a sound of bored exasperation. At this pace, he could probably last until after the restaurant closed for the night. </p><p>“Sweetness?” he whispered once the others were too caught up to notice.</p><p>She squeezed his thigh in acknowledgement.</p><p>“How far do you plan to take this?” His eyes flickered down, causing him to double take at a sight that nearly ended him. Dark pink rings and smudges, the exact same shade as Persephone’s lipstick, stained along the length of his cock, mapping her path and marking her claim. The half-empty water glass beside him shattered as he curled forward with a hiss, his entire body trembling. It was all too much. He couldn’t take it — couldn’t even hear her response over the rush of ichor between his ears. </p><p>With a sharp <em><strong>*CRACK*</strong></em> that seared the air, Hades was gone, taking his wife with him, etiquette be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just gonna go ahead and tell y'all, idk if I'm gonna write a second part. I like feeling a little evil for letting it end there. MWAHAHAHA!!!<br/>😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>